


The Stilinki Twins

by spxcefalxon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spxcefalxon/pseuds/spxcefalxon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stilinski Twins made a name for themselves in Beacon Hills. Giselle Cosette Stilinski, the youngest (though it was by a minute) was shy, quiet and graceful. A ballerina for a long as she can remember, Giselle goes through life easily. Stiles Stilinski is the loud, troublemaking, clumsy twin. The twins find themselves stuck in a war between Alphas, and their relationship is demolished by the results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stilinki Twins

Derek Hale was passed out in Giselle's bedroom. Previous Wanted fugitive Derek Hale, once accused of three counts of manslaughter, was shirtless, covered in blood, in her bed. When Stiles slammed on her door, he shot up, eyes blue and fangs out. Imagine his shock when he saw a tiny, shaking, seventeen year old ballerina clutching a baseball bat.

"Giselle!" Stiles shouting her name broke her shock, and Giselle yanked her door open. 

"Derek Hale is in my bed." Giselle squeaked, eyes wide with a mix of fear and curiosity. 

Scott McCall, Stiles' best friend, stepped in, shifting a bit. "Gi, you may wanna calm down a bit." 

Derek growled. "Stiles, why the hell am I in your house?" 

"Yeah. Gi, um...he's, uh...sort of..we put him there?" Stiles said. Giselle frowned a bit.

"What? Why?" She looked over. 

"Can't tell you that." 

"Why not?" 

"Just can't. Gi, I'm sorry."


End file.
